The Spy
by Erkith
Summary: CHAPTER Four UP! SEQUEL to The Soldier which is the prologue sort of. Goes back to the Wedding and what came before. Is Dom alive? Who did Kel marry? Why Kel married a nondom character in a KDfan fic and of course... Who is the Spy?
1. The Spy

A/N: that's right! you did read the blurb correctly! I am not only updating _flinches as everyone gasps in veritable shock_ but also writing a sequel to "The Soldier" YAY! _cheers more for self_ BE EXCITED!

Suggestion to people who haven't read "The Soldier" (aka the prequel) - read it!

_

* * *

_

_The Spy was inside the walls. Not beyond suspicion, not yet, but inside nonetheless. The Master would be pleased; everything was going according to the plan._

_Walking unarmed and guarded through the palace, the Spy reflected on the Wedding. There had been small faults in that plan. No – the Spy decided – hiccups, not faults, for the mistakes had been made by another's hand... the Assassin._

_Privately, the Spy had always thought the Assassin was stupid, but now he had proved it. Why the Wedding? The timing and choice of stalking ground had been worse than poor. Surely there had been better opportunities where the Soldier would not have interfered. The Lady had pushed The Soldier away, and he had not shadowed her again until the Wedding. All that time, and yet the Assassin had not struck._

_Now, the Lady still lived. The Assassin's blade had not touched her. The Soldier had stopped him, and had painted the blade with blood._

_The Lady lived; the Assassin did not._

_The Assassin had failed. The Spy could not._

* * *

Sir Myles of Olau watched as his daughter's purple gift spread over Sergeant Domitian's torn body. He couldn't yet tell if the young soldier would make it, but he had never known his daughter, the Lioness, to give up on a patient – especially one she respected. And **everyone** had plenty of respect for this soldier today. 

"**MITHROS**," The Lioness threatened, "YOU TAKE HIM AND I WILL **NEVER **HELP YOU AGAIN! I'LL DEMAND PAYMENT FROM THE GODDESS, AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I'LL GET IT! YOU'LL **NEVER **SEE ANOTHER MOMENTS PEACE OR HAPPINESS IN YOUR **LIFE!!!**"

Myles winced and shook his head. _Threatening the gods, no one but Alanna_, he thought. _Or Daine... or Kel._ _Kel who loved him. Hmm... maybe Dom had a better chance than he thought._ Myles just hoped that the three women would be enough to bring him back. He wasn't sure the Sergeant had enough "Espoir de vivre" left in him to fight for himself.

"**GODDESS**! YOU PRIDE YOURSELF ON **FAIRNESS** BUT WHEN A MAN TAKES A KNIFE FOR A WOMAN HE **LOVES** YOU STEP ASIDE AND DO **NOTHING**? AND THAT'S **FAIR**? HOW HYPOCRITICAL CAN YOU GET! AND KEEP YOUR MORBID BROTHER FAR AWAY FROM THIS BOY OR HE'LL SEE JUST HOW MUCH FUN IT IS TO BE **WRAPPED AROUND LIGHTNING**! YOU HEAR ME? THIS BOY IS UNDER MY CARE AND I'LL BE **DAMNED** BE YOU CAN HAVE HIM..."

_Please, merciful Goddess, he's payed enough,_ Myles prayed silently as his daughter continued to curse the gods. _Let him live._ _Let him **live.**_

_But the Soldier's blood ran hot and free, dripping audibly - depressingly. _

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Been a while, eh? yes I'm Canadian and very proud of it! I couldn't bring myself to blemish "The Soldier" so I wrote you all a sequel which WILL have more chapters as long as I get reviews _hint hint_ I actually do need the feedback for this fic, because I'm having difficulty sorting out the Kel is betrothed thing... never thought I'd have to explain it! groans it was only supposed to be a one-shot. I'll try to do better about updating, but school's my priority right now chickitas (my friend's term). 

Sorry it's so short, but I need reviewer responses to _cough cough_ might speed me up : D ya never know!

Erkith

PS. thank you the wonderful ppl who reviewed The Soldier, you inspire me !

PPS. I am not going to tell you who the spy is, my sweetings _grins evily_ in fact I fully intend to leave you in the dark on that one for a while :p (of course I might be persuaded... lol)


	2. The Mage

A/N: This skips into the past to explain why Kel is betrothed. Hope you all enjoy this! Please go read and review my new one-shot "The Promise" which is also KD :)!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters (minus Aiko), cities, worlds, lands, etc...

"Aiko Neffari," the Speaker adressed. Aiko dressed in a long, black robe stood without a sound. "The court has, upon examining all supplied evidence with fastidious impartiality, deemed you guilty of Necromancy. As this is prohibitted by Iles Laws, you wil be sentenced to..."

_The Mage nearly rolled his eyes. "The court has deemed you guilty..." The Mage had practically confessed to it – no, infact, he'd actually stated it clearly. He saw nothing to hide; they hadn't the guts enough to sentence him to prison or even to death... his black robe magic was no small thing._

"As of dawn tomorrow you are bannished from the Yamani Iles, ne'er to return as a citizen. You will be provided with a boat shortly before daybreak... use it well."

_Yamani's, the Mage thought fondly. Only they would wish their criminals good tides. He'd miss the Iles, this was true, but he wanted more than just an apprenticeship with Saiyaku. Here he was seen as gifted, but a lower noble. The Mage was often spoken to in near-demeaning tones, and he was not one to tolerate it._

_There he'd be among the best. And better yet, he'd **beat** the best. The Emperor's magic was paltry – practically non-existant when compared to the Mage's. _

_The Mage knew it. And the Mage knew Kaddar knew it._

_Emperor Kaddar would worry about the throne._

_And he had better, because the Mage had every intention of taking it._

* * *

_The Messenger regarded the King with some contempt. Mighty Tortall's idiot king had blanched over the contents of the letter. Surely, they shouldn't have been that shocking. Rumours of Carthak Imperial power weakening had been spreading for weeks over Tortallan soil like the ashes of a fire not quite snuffed out._

_The King reread the note disbelievingly, handing it to the red-haired knight behind him, the Champion, who read it before passing it to another. The Messenger wished the Master hadn't insisted he wait for a reply._

_Finally, The King answered. "Tell your Master I have no way to seal the alliance. All my children are married or betrothed."_

_So the Master was right again. The Messenger smirked, "He said there was another he'd accept... If you have another message for him by morning you know where to find me."_

_With that he strolled out of the room._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"You did what?" Raoul asked. 

"You heard me." Jon glared.

Raoul shook his head non-sensically. "I can't have! I could have **sworn** you just said you had betrothed Kel."

"I did."

"You're not serious!"

"I am." Jon replied grimly.

"You can't **do** that, Jon!" Raoul's knuckles were turning white with rage as he restrained himself. He turned to Alanna. "Can, he?"

"I can. I just did. The contract is signed."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND CONTROLING PEOPLE'S LIVES! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE MOST POWERFUL KING IN THE ENTIRE BLOODY MORTAL REALM! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Raoul's voice quietened with a deeper anger than they'd ever seen. "I'm not going to stand by and let you use her like this! She's not your bartering chip, Jon. She's your **knight**! Not your daughter, not even a ward – she swore by Mithros and the Goddess to give her life before yours, and this is how you repay her. You **disgust **me!"

"It was never my intention to use a lady knight this way."

"Oh, I can just see the remorse **oozing** through you're filthy skin." Raoul replied sarastically.

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME? YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME?!"

"WHY NOT? YOU'RE A COLD, SELF-ABSORBED BAS..."

"Enough!" Alanna's voice cut through. Raoul might have been too angry to see the pain and guilt in Jon's eyes, but she wasn't. "Kel agreed, Raoul. She signed the contract herself."

Raoul's he paled. _She couldn't have – **wouldn't** have.She loved Dom. He loved her..._

"Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she just tell you to find someone else."

"Raoul," Alanna said sadly, "there is no one else. He asked for **her**."

_  
Wrapped in darkness, the Spy heard every word._

* * *

**A/N from Erkith: **I think I'll save an apology for "tardiness" lol funny word because I'm always writing one! I really do feel bad about it. Especially after I got all those nice **reviews** :D 

If there's anything you'd really like to see in the plot, I'm open to suggestions as well as pairings. Also, how do you prefer Dom (dead/ alive?). Please **review.**

Any questions are welcome. Email me or ask in a **review.**


	3. The Lady

_General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations._

**A/N from Erkith**: OMG! I actually updated this fic! Shock all around I know! Two fics updated in the same week! It's unbelievable! Writing the other one helped me write this one, which I've been stuck on for so long... YAY! So incredibly happy: D

Erkith

* * *

**The Lady**

"Lady knight. I need you sit there, and I need you to hear me through. I need to know that you are completely aware of our situation. Do you swear?" asked King Jonathan of Conte.

"Of course, Sire. This sounds very serious." Kel said by way of answer. She glanced at Myles and Alanna, wondering, no doubt, why they were here.

"Myles and Alanna are here because they are my advisors and are intricately involved in what I'm about to tell you. It is serious. Our situation as it stands is this. Scanra is ever gaining strength and allies. I'm sure you've heard that Maggur's successor, Belrak, has now successfully united all the clans, and he is now petitioning our enemies. Tusaine and Galla have mentioned offers. They are warning us that our position is becoming precarious." The King said gravely. "I agree. Even united, as they are, Scanra cannot hope to beat us, but allied with others on our borders, they could be a real threat. Tortall is powerful, but to defend that many borders would be slaughter.

"You may be aware that there have been a growing number of raids on our Gallan borders. Myles' men are concerned that they may have a political goal. I am being warned, Lady Keladry, that our allegiance is strained at best." Jon paused, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "Lianne will be marrying the Gallan prince this summer to secure it."

"Sire, why are you telling me this?" Kel asked. She was confused. The King had never shown very much interest in her. Now, suddenly he was pouring the troubles of the country on her shoulders?

Jon ignored the question. "Yesterday, Tusaine withdrew their ambassador from Corus. They're throwing in their lot with Scanra."

Kel nodded. She already knew that.

"But what you don't know is this. This morning I received a message from a man who claims to be the **new** Emperor of Carthak informing me that Emperor Kaddar and my daughter, Kalasin, have been overthrown. Myles..."

Myles frowned. "From what my spies can tell me, the new Emperor is from an ancient and powerfully Gifted family. He has a legitimate claim to the thrown. He himself is a fully-fledged black robe mage, and his attack on Kaddar was largely supported by his Gift. They are saying that it is black as night and snakes daily through the village, reminding the citizens of their Emperor's power."

"And there is more." The King's troubled blue eyes watched her as he spoke. "This Emperor Neffari has informed me that he would like to renew our alliance. He assures me that Kaddar and Kalasin are neither harmed, nor even within his power, and that this alliance would be mutually beneficial. Apparently, Neffari has a bad history with the Yamani Isles. It should be pretty obvious why Carthak's allegiance would be useful to us."

"Simply said," Myles interjected softly, "We need them to help us stop Scanra, and they need us to stand between them and the Yamani Isles."

Kel's eyes widened. She didn't like the sound of this. "What's your plan, Sire?"

Jon looked at her. Kel was still very young, having not yet lived a score of years, but she was tough. She had to be. "We need a strong alliance, Keladry. Without it, we will not be able to keep their armies on the borders. There will be war in the heart of Tortall."

"Kel," Alanna said from her corner. She waited for the younger woman to turn to her. "Kel what we're about to ask you to do is our last resort, and you can refuse. No one will force you to accept it. No one. Do you understand?"

Kel shook her head.

"You don't?"

"I understand that you're giving me a way out, but not what you're asking..." Kel looked at each face in turn. Alanna looked a bit guilty and angry. Myles was weary. And the King looked like he was visiting the darkest parts of Usuae's kingdom. What was going on?

Meeting her eyes, the King said, "Kel, I have no more daughters to seal and alliance with. I have no ward onto whom I can place a large dowry. I have none of Carthak's prisoners. In short, I have nothing to offer Neffari that Scanra does not."

"I'm not following you."

"Kel. I offered him gold, jewels, trade – anything and everything except Tortall and the Dominion jewel! He wouldn't accept them."

King Jonathan of Tortall, the monarch who had put her on probation, helped her down Bachelor's Needle, and changed a law for her, leaned forward and clasped her hands between his.

"Kel, all he asked for was **you**."

* * *

_The Lady hadn't known what else to say. She'd known she was hurting him, hurting him so badly. "I love you. I'm so sorry, but I love you." She'd had to say it – say it once before she lost the chance forever. She could feel the pain ripping through her chest. Tearing her to shreds of the woman she'd been. As the final words flew by her and she lost all hope... she remembered._

"I love you. I'm so sorry, but I love you." I threw her arms around him, holding tight. Crying. This could be the last time we ever met – ever! I didn't want to let go.

"Kel?" Concern was flooding his voice. He tried to pull away to look at me, but I clung tighter. Hot salty rivers coursed down my face, seeping into his shirt. Oh, Goddess it hurt! "Kel, I don't understand. You have to know I love you."

I nodded into his chest. Of course I did. I was crying for him as much as me. I was crying for what we had lost. The pain turned my voice into sobs. "That's why I'm sorry. Dom... I'm betrothed to another."

My eyes shut tightly, hoped against hope to wake up, hoping it was all just a horrible dream. But in my heart I knew it wasn't. This was real. So horribly, inescapably real.

"Can we still be friends, Dom?" I asked in a choked whisper.

"Of course we can," he answered, but we both knew he was lying. Staying so close to what I knew I couldn't have would tear me apart. I could never see him again. Never stand so close. Never.

Gently, I drew away, forcing him to meet my eyes. He watched me with eyes blue both in colour and spirit. I memorised his face. Then I lay a small kiss on his cheek, my last touch, and ran down the corridor; fleeing as much from my future as from the man I left behind me.

_The words were said. The Lady repeated them dutifully. She heard a faint noise behind her, but she didn't turn. It didn't matter who or what it was. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. The Lady was wrapped in cold – body and soul. _

_"I pronounce you husband and wife."_

_It didn't matter. It couldn't matter... An anguished cry rang throughout the gardens. The Lady turned and saw nothing but a whirling crowd. Women were screaming as two men locked in a deadly combat rolled among them. She couldn't see them. Suddenly, the crowd cleared and the Lady saw the men lying still._

_It couldn't be him. Ten steps to the Soldier. Eight steps. He wasn't supposed to be here! Five steps. Three..._

_They pulled her away, screaming as she fought to get to him... They were torn apart._

_Nothing mattered anymore. There was nothing left._

_The Assassin had died. The Lady had not._

_The Lady was beaten. The Spy was not._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm begging for reviews! They inspire me and put me on extended vacations on the guilt trip ships. Thanks so much for reading! YAY! Still happy hyper or maybe is hyper happy: D

Queen Tigress: lol I think we're all a little crazy. If you don't remember who Neffari is, read chap 2 again... lol might make more sense now.

Caremel: It's really strange to write this stuff, because I don't even READ angst...

Jamie Lynn: lol love the prediction. I think we're going to have a little trouble on the ASAP ... sigh

Dragon Shadows: thank you

Rowenhood: glad you like it! Hope you like it enough to come back and read this...

The ORIGINAL Meathead: lol now you really have a clear reason for the betrothal... happy? As for if it will all be changed... for all you or i know he's dead...lol I haven't decided.

Goddess of the Moon: In case you're still confused. I switched because Aiko _Neffari_ left the Yamani isles and went and took over Carthak. And I'm confused. Why should Dom die if it would make a more interesting story if he lived?

Yume Li: We all love Dom don't we : D

Warrior of tortall: lol apparently I am continuing...

HeartKel: Can you teach courses about how to write a constructive review? I can give my flamer your addy. Ok I looked up the whole Isle thing, because I wasn't exactly sure and they are reffered to as the Yamani Isles plural. Oh crap, did I misspell "Isles" as "Iles"? ... sorry I'll try to remember that one. Thanks for pointing that out!

Ossini: yup, Jon betrothed Kel (it was the only thing that made any sort of sense)

Alianne of Conte: clearer now? Aiko left the Isles and went to attack Kaddar in Carthak...

Irish Violinist: lol you are positively the most energetic reviewer!

Atlanta Enchanted: Oh the use of both was deliberate. Hope this chap helps you sort everything out.

Wake-Robin: You want Dom alive? Lol there's a shocker : p I really hope you like this chapter... it took less than one tenth of the time it took me to write "The Perils of Wine" which I was very annoyed with... I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your fic yet... I'm having trouble getting to actually take my reviews... _pulls hair_ ack! Hurry up! I want to start guessing at your plotline again : p

Soccerchick-08: lol I know you're kidding. Although I deserved much harsher treatment for my pathetically intermittent updating... I am afraid that you're going to have to satisfy yourself with knowing the other fic's secret because I'm keeping the ID of the Spy very hush hush : p


	4. The Liar

_General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations._

**Author's Note from Erkith:** I've updated it! FINALLY! I know… I know… I'M SORRY! I'll try to get another chappie in before August! Please review! I'm really guilt motivated… and I someimes pick which fic to work on by how many reviews I've gotten… And I really should try to get this up and running again, don't you think?

_Enjoy!_

_**Erkith

* * *

**_

**The Spy**

Chapter 4: The Liar

_The Spy sat in darkness, listening as meaningless words filtered through the panneled door. Through magic mirrors, the Mage conferenced with the King. The voices grew agitated, but remained political as the King was denied his request and the Mage his information… again the conversation circled. The Spy sat silent to wait… and wait. Not a muscle flinched as something hit the opposite wall, hard._

* * *

"Well you can tell the King to get his sorry butt down here and check for himself! I've nothing to add on his condition."

"But, Sir. I was instructed not to return without your report," a boy's voice protested uncertainly.

"You have it." Came the easy reply, low and angry. "My report is that he'll have to come down here himself to diagnose this poor soldier. As it is squarely his fault that Masbolle is here in the first place."

There was a pause, followed by the sound of the runner taking a few steps back. "If I may say so, Sir… you're scary." The impetuous youth scampered off.

The owner of the older, more authoritative voice snorted. "The temerity of a young bull."

_What the hell?_ I wondered before I drifted off again.

I was woken shortly after by another argument. "Mithros, Alanna! Must you turn everything into a damn contest?" Jon snapped as he marched in. "The Emperor of Carthak is waiting for the damn reply!"

"That usurper can stand to wait, and I have nothing more to say. I'm past tired of your messengers. It's not as if he's halfway across the Kingdom, Jon." Alanna replied heatedly. "Masbolle is here in the castle – in your home – and you can't be bothered to come see him; eventhough you are at least partially responsible for this!"

Jon paled. "Don't bring guilt into this. I feel plenty guilty enough, believe me… but I'm King, Lioness, and I have an entire kingdom to run."

"So you have better things to do. Is that what you're saying?" she asked. And there was a level of disgust in her voice that cut deep. It was scorn vocalised – almost tangible. It was a depth of disgust reached only by those who truly love us.

The tone my chest tighten in sympathy.

In my semi-awareness, I heard his breath catch. He was silent. Then a fractured word slipped through his lips, "Alanna."

It was one word, but said everything.

It was my desire to staunch that pain that finally drew me through the veils of sleep, and I woke to the fire in my side. I gasped against the sudden, sharp pain.

Both healers were on in me in a moment, and cool magic soothed my flaming wound. Their voices were hushed and unintelligble through the blood rushing through my ears. But as the pain faded, my hearing returned. I opened my eyes to the purple and blue ones, watching me anxiously.

"Dom?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

She smiled grimly, "Welcome back."

I felt my lips twitch into a wry smile. "Quite the welcome… heroines and royalty at my side."

"How do you feel?" Jon asked.

"Like I had a hot poker dragged through my intestines.

Alanna shuddered at the image. "That's a picture and not that far off."

I smiled weakly. "Yes, well."

A silence fell ominously. The tension between the King and his Champion was palpable. It tasted of bitterness and insult, leaving a faintly acrid taste in my mouth.

I cleared my throat.

Alanna threw Jon a glare, then turned to me. "Neal will want to see you. He's been worried."

"Neal likes to worry," I pointed out dryly.

"We've all been worried. I'm glad you're better," Alanna finished and dropped an impulsive kiss on my forehead.

I stared at the doorway even after she left. I'd never really known the Lioness. I wondered again what was going on. Why was I being attended by a noble such as her? Only vague memories pulled at me.

"Your Magesty?"

I watched the great man pause as he reached to open a curtain to the window. "Please. Just Jon."

_Just Jon?_ _Gods above!_ What had I done to deserve that? "I don't really remember how I came to be here."

The sigh he expelled was resigned. "I thought that maybe you did not," he confessed.

"I…" was interrupted by my cousin who, as usual, chose a bad time to disrupt my peace.

"Dom! You're awake!"

"I just told you that, puppy." Alanna pointed out mildly.

"Meathead."

"The assassin is dead. Finest work I've ever seen you do, dagger straight to the heart." Neal rushed on; his hands checking for fever, coated in green fire.

_Assassin?_ I wondered.

"Raoul was very proud of your company. They all closed ranks quickly. He's asking after you…"

_A royal assassination attempt, maybe? It accounted for the extra attention…_

"… and Kel's fine."

Here I had to interrupt. "Why wouldn't she be?"

All three healers exchanged an alarmed look. "He doesn't rememeber," Jon offered quietly.

Why is it that words are so much scarier when they're hushed like that?

"You… you don't remember." My cousin statement was flat and faintly disbelieving.

"Damn it, Meathead, don't sputter. Explain."

But my cousin was clearly at a loss for words.

Alanna came to my rescue. "She was the target, Dom. You saved her."

_Kel? _Confused, I watched them for a moment. "Why would anyone want to kill Kel?"

I looked to each of them. Their eyes didn't meet mine. "What aren't you telling me?" No answer.

"Meathead?"

Nothing.

"Alanna?"

Nothing.

"Jon?"

His eyes skittered to mine, Alanna pounced on him.

"That's a good idea, Dom. Let Jon explain. It's his damn fault after all!"

"Alanna."

"Explain, Jon. You OWE him that much at least." She snapped.

I raised a weak hand to stop the argument. "I don't care who explains so long as _someone_ does."

Alanna walked Neal out of the room. I turned to the King who looked older than I'd ever seen him.

"It began with the letter from Carthak…"

I listened to him numb but for the building pressure in my chest and the pain in my throat.

_

* * *

_

_The Mage tossed his desk into the wall, leaving a satisfying dent in both. Nothing was going as planned. The Lady hadn't even recognised him at the Wedding. He'd felt sure that despite years of seperation she would. He'd hardly expected her to be happy to marry an aparent stranger, but she'd never even met his gaze. Where was the spirit and defiance he'd known? Had it died with the friend who had saved her? He have to find out…_

_It would require a great deal of patience._

_However, the Mage was nothing if not a patient man. After all, he'd waited over a decade to reclaim his family's throne, hadn't he?. He could wait for one woman to notice him. Or so he told himself._

Aiko paced his bedroom in hot debate. He was dying to bash her over the head with something! How anyone could march around for weeks without so much as making eye-contact was beyond him. Her reaction to him went beyond ignoring; it was damn close to unseeing!

And to top it off, Tortall was proving useless in terms of information about that soldier that had saved her at the wedding. The most his spies had picked up was that the soldier a close friend and cousin to his Lady's best friend. There was no talk of whether the man was dead or alive. King Jon was moderately cooperative, but of no apparent use. There was some sort of coma involved… and that's all he knew for all his connections.

He hoped that news from home might part the mourning fog that surrounded her, but he had none to give. Did he dare create some? Unsure, which was unlike him, Aiko paced his bedroom in hot debate.

_As darkness fell, the Mage let his magic seep from his body, sending it snaking around the city in search of Kaddar. He had yet to figure out how the usurped Emperor had escaped, but it mattered little now. With one of Tortall's heroes as his wife, even if Kaddar did succeed in reaching King Jon, there was little his father-in-law could do. They could hardly hold him under seige with their Lady seated at his side. _

_Still… he intended to have Carthak's secrets, and Kaddar could not hide forever…_

_

* * *

_

"We're in your debt, Sergeant. Is there a favour I can grant you?" Jon offerred quietly, a week after I'd first awoken.

I walked to the window, leaning heavily against its frame and ledge as I looked beyond to the rain-filled sky.

"Tell her I'm dead."

"What?"

I repeated my request, adding, "She made her choice. I'm making mine."

"It's not your choice to make…" Jonathan frowned. His disapproval obvious. "She deserves to know."

"Why?"

"She deserves to know the truth."

I spun away from the window, abruptly angry. "Oh, really?" I spat. "And why is that? No one told _me_ anything! Didn't I _deserve_ to know? By the Goddess, make this simple for both of us, just tell her I'm dead!"

"Someone will tell her you're not."

"No, because only you and the Lioness are going to know. I'll leave tomorrow."

"Your cousin knows."

I shrugged. I could deal with that. Kel was likely to cut all contact anyway.

"You'll be silent, all of you. You asked me what I wanted; I want this."

Jon let silence fall between us. "So you'll let her grieve over you for spite."

It was a statement, not a question. I answered it anyway.

"Yes."

"That's very little of you." It was quietly said.

I threw the last of my composure into loading three words with a full dose of sarcasm and flippancy.

"More's the pity."

My King threw me a darkling glance, but said no more before stalking away. I turned back to the window.

I couldn't bring myself to care. I hurt too damn much. Pain. Physical and emotional was beating at me, pulsing through my bones and head. I felt hollow, as if someone had scraped the youth and vibrancy from my being as one would the stew from the bottom of a pot.

And so I stood there…

… and I watched as the skies cried my bitter tears and drew rivers across the panneled glass.

_

* * *

_

_The room grew silent beyond the panneled door, but the Spy did not move. In darkness, images ran through the Spy's mind like fractured glass, spinning in a thousand directions. The Wedding was done. The Assassin had died. The Soldier was dead. And the Lady would die. The Spy would survive them all._

_The Spy smiled bitterly into the dark servant's entrance. _

_Only the Spy knew all there was to know…_

_But then none knew the Liar had been born._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! I'm attempting to make this fic a priority if I get enough interest. Any pairings/ ideas for one one-shots are always appreciated!

THANKS TO REVIEWERS (those I can't easily get in touch with…)

Manda, mysisterthinksimasquijum, anita, just me, Carolina, tortall princess, soccerchick

Once again apologizing for tardiness…

I'M SORRY!

_**Erkith**_


End file.
